


take it easy baby

by hickeylou (sowearegay)



Series: Golden Glorious Requests [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, forgive my mistakes its two am, harry makes louis cum that's it, louis' really submissive he doesn't talk much, nvm it's 3 lmao, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowearegay/pseuds/hickeylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'M gonna make you cum without touching your cock." Harry states, looking at Louis like it was some worldly truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take it easy baby

**Author's Note:**

> [Request](http://hickeylou.tumblr.com/post/104069770670/can-you-do-one-where-its-like-harrys-attempts-to): _can you do one where it's like harry's attempts to try and make louis come untouched and then when he finally manages it he gets super cocky and like really over-excited and louis is just like calm down mate_
> 
>    
> Title taken from Tom Petty and the Heartbreaker's American Girl

“ _Fuck_ , Harry.” Louis pants, head thrown back between his shoulders, clenching the sheets between his hands to keep himself from bucking into Harry’s  _glorious_ lube covered hand. It’s reckless.

 

Harry’s placing hot kisses along Louis’ neck, creating a trail of warmth and wet as he does. This is the usual for them, getting each other off after a show or before, flirting endlessly until it becomes desperate and their tearing each other’s clothes off while snogging. Honestly, their kisses when desperate may as well be called the messy movement of lip and tongue with the occasional (painful) clash of teeth called ‘ _kissing_ '—they're never coordinated. 

It’s just sex. They’ve discussed it. 

Harry’s got some skin between his teeth when he speaks up, soothing over it hotly. “Bet I could make you cum untouched.” Harry’s possibly watched a little too much porn, but it’s a possibility that’s been bouncing around in his brain for ages—it’d be fucking  _hot_. 

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis pants,  _"Fuck,_  what?”

"Not one touch to your cock. Bet I can do it, bet I can make you cum, just like that." He taps a finger against Louis’ sweaty chest. Louis huffs a laugh.

"Oh yeah?" Louis says, breathless as he watches Harry’s mass of curls descend with little kisses down his body.

Harry hums, sucking a love bite to his hip. “Yeah,” He states, hand working up Louis’ length without hopes of stopping, making wet, sloshy noises that Harry wants to record and slap on an album called  _The Sounds of Sex_ , featuring, exclusively, Louis Tomlinson. Fuck.

"Not now, obviously," Harry reasons, eyeing Louis as he works over him, licking his lips lustfully, easing Louis’ fear that he might leave him hanging. "Next time. Gotta get my mouth on you." 

And just like that Harry’s got his mouth wrapped around the head of Louis’ dick, cheeks hallowed and tongue swirling swiftly. Harry winks and Louis throws his head back, a cry caught in his throat. 

___

They’re in their room again, snogging on the loveseat as things become heated. Harry’s hands are travelling all over Louis’ body, shoving fabric away where he can, sliding his hands along whatever bare skin he can manage. 

“Harry, want you to suck me off, yeah?” Louis pants, fingers twining in Harry’s curls as he sucks a lovebite into his neck. Harry nips at it and a whine builds up in Louis’ throat, gasping high pitched. “Love your mouth.” 

Harry shakes his head, biting his lip.”Gonna do what I promised last time.” 

Louis’ brows scrunch up in confusion—it’d been about three days since they last got together (real abstinent teens) and Louis never much paid attention to Harry’s dirty talk, thinking only that it was, as it is named,  _dirty talk_.

“‘M gonna make you cum without touching your cock.” Harry states, looking at Louis like it was some worldly truth. He flicks over his restrained cock for emphasis and Louis’ not sure if it twitches out of fright or interest. Louis’ chest is rising and falling harder than before, trying to figure Harry out. What the  _hell_. 

Before Louis can say anything more Harry’s got his pants around his ankles and is sucking kisses against his hip, pinching the other just to. Louis whines as Harry passes over his cock teasingly, breathing hot air against it. He tries to buck up, tries to get his cock in Harry’s mouth despite his obvious resistance, but Harry pins his hips down with force and a look of seriousness in his eye.

"No." It’s a stern command and Louis’ not about to disobey it. Harry begins kissing along his legs and licking up his thighs, starting what Louis could only imagine would turn out to be a long night of torture. 

Louis’ pliant under his touch but still nervous of it’s outcome, obeying easily when Harry spreads his legs and lifts them just enough to lick over his cheeks, slick and warm. Louis’ biting his lip raw and Harry’s sucking a lovebite on his arse, claiming what wasn’t really his but belonged to no one else. He hums, just a centimeter from Louis’ rim and Louis clenches the cushions beneath him.

"Think I should fuck you?" He asks casually, looking up at Louis with innocent eyes as he licks a long, wet stripe over his arse, giving Louis the attention he craved for the first time that night. Louis doesn’t answer, but Harry can see what he’s doing to him, lips sucked in, cushions clenched, body shivering with the sensation. He goes on, lapping over Louis as if he were a bowl of milk to an eager kitten. His eyes never leave Louis’ and he enjoys every minute of digging his thumbs into the underside of this thighs to keep him spread nicely for him when he began losing a bit of his control, the touch of his tongue tickling in all the right ways. Louis’, having successfully pained himself to silence past his pants, lets out a whine Harry can tell he’s been holding back. Harry hums, pleased with the response. His eyes flutter shut and he savors the moment, smiling against Louis gleefully as he laps on lazily, not looking to rush this one bit. 

"Think I will." Harry says, licking his lips. His hands are still over Louis’ hips, thumbs digging into the crease of his thigh, giving his cock a twitch. He presses little kisses all around the base of his cock, breathing hot air over it when he pulls up to meet Louis’ eyes again, cock in his face. There’s a little twinkle in his eye as he pulls his attention away from Louis’ cock, he wants it,  _bad._ “‘Sept think I’ll wait till you’re cumming, get you while your spent, make you float.” Harry says aimlessly, gaze caught on Louis’ massive length. He heaves a breath. 

"Gonna make you cum," He says, mostly in self-assurance. "Gonna make you cum so hard."

Harry wastes no more time milling about and talking to Louis like he totally doesn’t want to just shove his dick in his mouth and make him cum over and over again just from that, reaching for the lube he’d kicked over during their snog session into the room just for good measure. Louis’ rim is still wet and pink, aching for Harry’s tongue again, his touch at the least, and once Harry’s dolloped enough lube on his fingers and the loveseat to stain it (he’s planning to leave a tip or something), Louis gets just what he wants.

Harry starts off slow, circling Louis’ rim teasingly with his lubed up finger, both prepping him and teasing him in one step. Louis writhes underneath him, gasping at the touch and whining when the thumb of Harry’s free hand digs into his hip in slight, warning him to keep still and pulling him further against his finger, just moving in small little circular patters. He’s not expecting it when Harry inserts the first, wiggling it around and gauging how tight Louis is, feeling his warmth. Harry’s entirely concentrated, brows furrowed as he adds another finger, aiming first to stretch Louis before he gets any real pleasure in. It’s an uncomfortable fit at first, always is, but soon with Harry’s scissoring the feeling becomes good, needed. His whines soon turn to gasps and pants, thrusting down on Harry’s fingers and trying to get more, then back to whines again when Harry holds his hip down with a firm no. 

Louis’ biting his lip, chewing it raw as he watches Harry’s concentrated face between his lifted thighs, working his fingers in with wet noises that turn Louis on even further, cock bobbing hard over his tummy. He pulls his knees closer to his chest, trying to spread himself nice for Harry and apparently he doesn’t mind much, leaning in and licking up the drop of lube that was sliding beneath Louis’ arse, licking it up long and thinly, just tickling the hairs of his skin. Louis’ panting now, doesn’t think he’ll be able to breathe if Harry keeps doing what he’s doing, and then he adds a third. The stretch is enough to have Louis gasping  _hard_ , body tensing then relaxing to accommodate the stretch. It burns in just the slightest, but Louis wants more of it, wants more of the stretch and Harry’s the only person who’s ever made Louis  _want_ anything as bad as he wants this, as bad as he always wants his dick in his mouth,  _fuck_.

He starts rolling his hips onto Harry’s fingers, trying to get used to the stretch before it becomes full blown thrusting against the fingers that are working up against him. He’s panting now, Harry’s fingers working without relent as he presses kisses and lovebites from the edge of his bum to half way up the underside of Louis’ lifted legs. When Louis’ pants become more shallow and his thrusts harder, Harry shifts to hold Louis’ legs tighter against his chest, keeping him from thrusting against his fingers. There’s a stretch in his legs that he knows he’ll feel in the morning, but at this point Louis can think to do no more than chase and whine for his orgasm already, not sure if he can reach t without touching his cock and he’s so desperate for it, so needy and reliant on Harry that he doesn’t once think about taking it in his own hands, doesn’t want and orgasm unless it’s by Harry’s hands.

Harry’s got a firm hold on Louis’ bent legs, thrusting his fingers in with force and determination, sweat building up on his own forehead as he works for Louis’ orgasm, lip caught between his teeth and eyes focused on his fingers. He stops to circle them around every now and then, trying to find Louis’ sweet spot and he knows he’s found it for sure when Louis tenses up and lets out a cross between a gasp and a high pitched cry of pleasure and shock. So Harry aims for that, going as hard as he can with his finger and aiming for just that one spot, over and over again. The head of Louis’ dick is almost purple over he stomach and Harry knows he’s bound to blow any time now, reaching up his torso and tweaking his nipple as he leans down and licks over the top of Louis’ rim slowly. The touches send Louis in overdrive, the sensations all too much at once. 

“ _Harry_ ,” He gasps, focusing on the way the tweak of his nipple shoots straight to his dick, always having had sensitive nipples. 

"Harry, Harry no, fuck. Need you inside me, need to feel you,  _Harry._ " He cries, but Harry only shakes his head. 

"No, gonna make you cum first." Louis’ about to blow and they both know it, but with the way Harry’s been rubbing against the loveseat he’s sure he’s bound to at any moment as well. Louis’ staring at the ceiling blankly, blinded by the sensation and his building orgasm as he pants, sweat on his forehead. And he’s just so,  _so_  close that it hurts. He wants to touch his cock  _so bad_ , just wants to let go already, but when Harry leans in again for another lick above his fingers timed perfectly with a thrust against his prostate, that’s when Louis praises God, tearing up just a little as his orgasm takes over. 

He cries out high pitched, an actual cry, and then he cries out Harry’s name, sobbing it, choking it out without actual tears to support it. And Harry, he still hasn’t touched his cock, hasn’t come close, but he’s licking over Louis’ balls now and it’s  _just what he needs_  to be done, crying out nonstop. Harry’s determined to milk him for all he’s got, though, tongue working back and forth from Louis’ rim to his balls as his hands work over his zipper, trying not to catch his cock in the process. It takes a while and Louis’ just at a few last pathetic spurts when Harry’s got himself lubed up all over, running down his legs and onto the loveseat, fuck. When Louis’ eyes flutter open, just a bit, panting hard Harry is above him with pink, swollen lips and blown eyes. He’s working his hand over his cock, drops of lube falling onto Louis’ abused and spent arse. Harry’s relentless. 

"Think you can take more?" He asks, head of his cock already lined up with his hole and making small circles that have Louis writhing. He can’t sober up enough to answer, arms falling over his face as he tries not to cry out when Harry starts pushing in, inch by inch, slick and long and thick, making Louis gasp at the sensation against his abused hole. He’s too tired, tensing up for just a second before falling limp, deeming it, anything, useless. Harry starts thrusting slow, building up rhythm thrust by thrust. Louis hugs his knees to his chest, finally managing to open up his tears filled eyes as watch Harry above him, panting and sweating and looking right back at him. It’s too much for Louis when he hits his prostate again, eyes shutting tight as he cries out in pleasurable over sensitivity. Harry’s breaths have become heavier now and his cock is so thick and heavy inside Louis and it feels so much better than his already glorious fingers but he can’t take it anymore. Louis can tell that Harry’s orgasm is close, his thrusts short and snappy, reaching for—and hitting—Louis’ spot  _every single time_. And, fuck, he can’t take it anymore. 

Louis cums again with a cry, clenching onto Harry as he cums inside his arse. It’s a pathetic second orgasm, only a few short spurts in the happening of it, but it’s so much, the sensation, the over sensitivity, feeling the warmth of Harry’s cum inside him. Louis never wants it to end but he needs it to end, right now.

"Louis, fuck." Harry whispers, circling his hips against Louis as he bottoms out, filling him up to the rim. He was never much a screamer, but the look his face when he came was enough to make up for it. Pink, swollen lips,eyes shut tight, almost in pain, sheen of sweat on his forehead—yeah, it was enough for _anyone_. 

When he’s done, Harry lets himself fall to the space between Louis and the back of the loveseat, panting still. He tries to reach over Louis for the flannel he’d left on the ground just for an occasion like this (he knew they’d never make it to the bed) and sucks on it softly as his breathing calms, passing it over all the stripes of white on Louis’ heaving chest and hot chin. They’re both tired, exhausted, but Harry coaxes himself up and to the loo, grabbing a towel and then grabbing Louis to lay him in the bed, the towel beneath him. They’re both much too tired to even  _consider_ bathing tonight, but Louis’ going to curse Harry out about it in the morning and Harry’s going to smile at him dazedly. It was one of the many domestic routines they shared. 

"Shit, Louis, are you alright?" Harry asks, slipping in behind Louis. He looks up at him with bloodshot eyes and his disheveled state, confused. 

"What do you mean?"

"Fuck, I used you." Louis rolls his eyes.  _Okay_. “No, really, Louis, I didn’t even ask if you wanted to.” Harry says, but there’s nothing in his tone that claims that he’s  _actually_ concerned. Harry grins before whispering, as if it was a secret achievement, “I made you cum without touching your cock.  _Twice_.” _  
_

Louis rolls his eyes. “You’re being really unattractive right now.”

Harry grins, biting his lip in excitement. “Don’t care. Made you cum twice. No cock touches.”  Louis groans and rolls over, turning from Harry in annoyance. It’s no use, though, because Harry wraps his arms around and pulls him straight in, not letting him go as they both sigh themselves into sleep, Louis out of (slight) annoyance and Harry out of proud, proud bliss. 

Harry presses a kiss to the joint of Louis’ jaw before he falls asleep, easing Louis’ annoyance away. “Love you, Lou.” He whispers, smiling softly. It’s a normal thing. 

___

"You sure you’re alright, Louis? Looking a little warm." Liam says, all too concerned. The morning had been hectic. The boys had an interview in the morning and Louis completely cursed Harry out for making him sore and leaving him dirty and, Harry kinda rubbed his winning in. He bet Louis he could do it, and though he never bet against it, Harry still loved being right. And, really, Louis loves him, Liam, too, but not in this instant. Liam’s reaching the back of his hand for Louis’ forehead, aiming to diagnose his temperature when Harry slaps his hand away, giggling. 

"Careful with your touches, Liam. Might blow his load ‘fya get’m the right way." Harry can’t help himself and Louis can’t stand it, head falling to the palm of his hands.

___

Finally, finally when they get back home Louis can get his hands on Harry, talk all the dirty trash he;s been holding back all day for the shit he put him through the entire day, puns, innuendos, jokes, you name it. Soon he’s got him tossed on the bed, disheveled and long beneath his kneeling figure over him.

"Think you’re all big and mighty, yeah? No, no, Harry. You’re going to pay for that." Harry’s submissive under Louis’ touch, blown and eager eyes waiting to obey his every last command in their moonlit room. Harry’s silent and Louis’ aiming for punishment more than revenge, too tired for it. Maybe next time, but, for now, spanking occurs and Harry  _loves_  it, keels for it. And Louis might just wanna get Harry under him like this again. 

**Author's Note:**

>  _just_ out of curiosity, has anyone here ever been licked out before? Bum or fanny?


End file.
